Culinary Pleasures
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: Harm decides to change his relationship with a certain wonderful brunette in a unique way. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Culinary Pleasures

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Jen

TIMELINE: middle S9

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to update ONE yesterday, but was too ill to muster up the energy to proof-read that monster of a chapter. Then, when I was getting to proof-reading that I found this piece in the folder and changed my mind, deciding that the next chapter of ONE can wait a few more day.

This fic has namely been laying on my drive for a few months now. Having finished posting "Propositions" (why only 3 reviews for the last chapter? Didn't you like it? Go back and tell me what you thought.) I decided it's time to post this sucker. My impression is you guys deserve a little smut again. Am I right? It's only 3 or 4 chapters.

But remember, reviews make me update sooner.

SUMMARY: Harm decides to change his relationship with a certain wonderful brunette in a unique way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Savoring the exquisite explosion of taste Jen decided taking Harm up on his offer of providing her with lunch had been the right thing to do. He'd made enough vegetarian lasagna last night that the three of them had been incapable of eating all of it, leaving plenty of leftovers. Leftovers that she now had the pleasure of consuming, much to the envy of a certain brunette Marine who had no-one but herself to blame for not having the honor and pleasure of getting food from the tall handsome pilot anymore.

Oh, yes, she had seen Mac's pissed off look when the taller woman had looked into the refrigerator and saw the familiar lasagna residing there under Jen's name. It's petty, but it had given Jen incredible amounts of female pride over having her claws in the handsome CDR, even in this small way.

Who's warm hand had just descended on her toned thigh and then moved further up under the skirt...

Jen shot wide eyes in his direction. She couldn't believe his audacity to just feel her up in the middle of HQ in front of others. Sure, they'd gotten extremely close in the last few months and subtle, light flirting was part of their private conversations, but she hadn't expected him to initiate the next stage of their relationship in the middle of the messhall! Scratch that, she hadn't expected him to initiate that next stage at all, what with her being an enlisted and him being an officer.

"Harm, what the hell are you _doing?" _she hissed, wildly looking around the busy commissary.

While the grin that flashed for a second was definitely rakish the look in his eyes was far from it. There was only one message in his deep aquamarine eyes, _'Trust me'_ and the minute Jen looked into them she knew she was sunk and would allow him to do anything he pleased with her.

Even though it had been expected, Harm's contact with her panties still sent a shiver of electricity down her spine and she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her.

Knowing she had to keep everyone in the large room for cueing in on what was happening Jen made a grab for her textbook, because any attempt to eat at that point would probably end with choking.

The next couple of minutes would prove to be the most trying of her life. She didn't have the mental strength nor the will to even try to stop Harm, because on the inside she was cheering him on and applauding him. The man was sooooo getting the best blowjob she could manage for this one.

Jen thanked god that they were seated right in a corner, with Harm's large body shielding her from view. Still, she could do nothing about the heavy, sexual flush coloring her face, nor her heavy, now-black-from-arousal, droopy eyes or silence the low whimpers and moans coming from her lips.

Her hands were shaking so much from hiding her arousal, which had sky-rocketted from the fear of discovery, that even had she been attempting to read the text she coudn't have.

At this point in time she knew two things: 1. doing anything to stop Harm would give them away and 2. she _didn't _want him to stop in the first place.

She sent a brief, puzzled and even disappointed glance when the warmth of his fingers disappeared. Her confusion only deepened when she saw him retrieve a wad of tisssues out of his pocket. Her silent question was quickly answer as she again felt the warmth of his hand near her core. His fingers brushed against her through the thin satin fabric as he arranged the tissues beneath her and she almost gave him a kiss for his thoughtfulness. This way there would be no proof of their tryst on neither her skirt nor on the stool.

Upon having concluded his mission Harm's deft fingers were quickly back on her panties and he slowly, sensuously moved the crotch to the side, exposing her core. She wondered why he hadn't just slipped his hand inside her panties from under the waistband, but she still shivered as the cooler air assaulted her heating-up regions.

She shivered again and bit her lip to prevent issuing her approval when he ran a teasing finger around her mons, from her perfectly trimmed triangle of dark curls on one side down to her perineum, tickling the sensitive skin there, and on the other side back up again. Then he lightly scratched at her downy curls just above her clit and she almost came there and then from the unexpected maneuvre.

"Oh!"

She could feel her hot juices seep out of her as if she was a leaky faucet and he dipped a finger into them, then wiggled around a little, trying to get her to produce more. Her body willingly obliged. Now extremely horny and desperate for release she tilted her pelvis up to try to steer him to her throbbing, needy clit.

After teasing her for a while longer and just when she was about to kill him for it, Harm finally slid his finger upwards to her hard nub, bringing along extra moisture.

Once he'd gotten her lubricated enough he immediately got going and Jen almost fainted from the sudden assault of pleasure.

Harm knew their time in the commissary was short so he took the shortest route he knew of to give Jen as explosive an orgasm as he could.

He started with rubbing her sensitive nub with his middle finger, then switched to his thumb as that finger began making his way down over her slit. Her outer lips were full of blood now and had parted enough to create a small canal. Because of the copious juices dripping out of her Harm's thick finger sank into her depts involuntarily. After teasing her by running the length of it through her inner lips he finally located the hole and pushed inside.

Curling his digit into come-hither he wasted no time in locating her G-spot which broke Jen's self-control for a second and her back stiffened. Her toes curled in her heels and her fingers gripped the textbook like claws. She could not stop the small sharp cry that Harm was quick to mask with hitting his fork on the plate.

Glancing at him she incredulously discovered he was quite nonchalantly eating his lasagna, nothing alerting the others to the fact that he was meanwhile finger-fucking Jen, giving her the pleasure of her life. For that brief second she hated him for his ability to act, but then immediately forgot what she was angry at him for when he pinched her clit while dragging a fingernail over the rough patch on her inner wall.

"Mmmmm." she moaned lowly.

Her breasts felt heavy and swollen and her needy nipples yearned for his touch, but it would not be. At least not until they got home.

And when they got home... well, she hoped he'd eaten his fill for today because he would need all the energy he could get, because she planned on exhausting him thoroughly with an all-night sex marathon. She'd slam him against the door the moment they'd step through and seduce him, paying him back for what he was doing to her by giving him the best blowjob she was capable of.

Then, when he'd recover, she'd have him take her every way he wanted and in every way she wanted. She wasn't planning on sleeping much that night, if at all. Harm didn't know yet, but he'd just created a monster. A monster insatiable for him.

She cursed her bra for restricting her. Her chocolate peaks were hard enough to cut diamond and straining for a touch or for any other stimulation, but the bra held them immobile, not even allowing them to rub against the fabric of her rough uniform blouse.

Then she felt Harm's finger abandon her sweet spot and straighten, before it began advancing up her sheath and she felt like she would die from pleasure.

Cause, sex while eating Harm's lasagna?

That was true culinary pleasure.

----------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't forget to read the AN's at the end of this chapter, they explain a lot about why I write something that continues to pop up in my HJ smut fic. Loved the reviews, please keep them up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Harm's enormous surprise his long finger soon encountered a barrier deep inside the gentle Petty Officer.

Apprehension assailed him at the stunning discovery and he was about to pull out when he caught sight of her face and noticed Jen's face dark red from embarrassement and shame.

He knew he had to say something before Jen was swallowed by the hole in the ground she was obviously wishing would appear. He just hoped he didn't say something stupid, his record in important feelings/relationship talk was anything but stellar.

"It's okay." he whispered soothingly "There's no reason to be embarrassed. I know that in this day and age it's very uncommon and I can't help but respect you conquered your own body. Very few people can master their hormones and wait for someone they know will deserve this precious gift. Too many young people rush to give it away, very few of them see it for what it really is. The question now is, do you want me to continue?"

She blushed, but nodded anyway and Harm resumed without saying anything more.

She was so tight he couldn't put more than one finger into her and, careful not to go too deep so he wouldn't break her hymen, he started a delicious thrusting rhythm.

Meanwhile his thumb was directly rubbing her clitoris, sometimes scratching it lightly with a nail and sometimes pinching it.

Jen surprised him by approaching her climax with faster-than-light speed, her hips bucking uncontrollably into his hand, grinding her mound against his palm.

He tried to slow her down to extend her pleasure for as long as possible, but she was like a runaway train, there was no stopping her, so he settled on just making sure she'd go off as explosively as possible.

Her whole body was trembling, she was biting her lower lip to quell any sound trying to escape. Looking at her closely he noticed she was flushed deeply and sweating slightly in addition to her hips bucking against his hand.

He had never known a woman as responsive to him as Jen was, every movement illicited a strong reaction and she was nearly mindless with pleasure from him simply finger-fucking her and playing with her clit. He had rarely felt as powerful as he did right that moment

Jen was panting shallowly, her pupils having turned from the chocolate brown he loved so much to completely black and so enlarged they filled her entire irises. She felt her skin burn brightly as the sexual flush took over her body and with the incredibly small part of her brain still capable of rational thought she grimaced at the fact she was sweating. She was sure she wouldn't be able to stand were she to try, her knees having turned to putty. Jen couldn't remember the time she'd been more turned on, nor had she ever believed she was capable of such an extreme state of arousal, not even when she'd received from or given head in the past to her few boyfriends had she experienced anything like this.

She couldn't help but think that the people claiming it's different when there's love involved had been right. Harm didn't know it yet, but she had loved him from afar for years. No more. The first chance she got she would tell him.

Harm had never seen a sight more exquisite, nor a woman more beautiful than Jen in the middle of sexual ecstasy.

Jennifer's pleasure and her obvious enjoyment of what he was doing had not gone by without having an effect on him and his hard member was tenting his uniform slacks. He himself was quite uncomfortable, Jen's arousal, her muffled sexy moans, the feel of her walls gripping him and her hard large clitoris throbbing under his thumb were turning him on too, but unlike she he had no-one giving him pleasure and making sure his pleasure would peak into climax. His rock-hard dick was straining against the zipper and he shifted to try to alleviate the pain.

Before, he'd always believed the term 'blue balls' and 'being so turned on he physically hurt' were just exaggerations, but now he was coming to realize they were true. His balls did actually hurt and he knew they were rock hard, filled with sperm they were continuing to produce and store, sperm that would not get the chance to be ejected. His balls would have no chance to empty in the next 6 hours until he got home, because there was no way he'd risk relieving himself anywhere in the building, not even on the toilet, but he willingly went through it for Jen, for them. The simple reason for why he was willing to go through with this just to give Jen pleasure was because he'd fallen in love with her. It had crept up on him stealthily, bypassed all of his countermeasures and defences, having taken him when he hadn't been looking. It had to have started in Afghanistan, or even during that Christmas, but had blossomed after the fiasco in Paraguay, when Mac had shattered his hopes with cold, cruel, heartless and callous words. His heart had then slowly been repaired, but this time the only woman in his heart was the young, shy Petty Officer. He'd only become aware of it when she'd moved in with Mattie and it hadn't taken him long to decide against wasting time again. Jen and _they_ as a couple were well worth resigning for a second time, for good this time.

Finally Harm decided Jen had had enough torture and went for the finish line. With determined and skilled fingers he conducted an assault on the pleasure center in her brain via her clitoris and G-spot.

In no time at all he could feel and see Jen shaking like the ground shakes during an earthquake. Small whimpers were coming from her lips and he could hear low growls rumble through her chest. Thank god the nearest people were 5 tables away. Her muscles, strenghtened by Kegel exercises, started fluttering around him, squeezing his finger and releasing it rhythmically.

Her strong thighs trapped him and she started thrusting her pelvis against his hand, grinding against him to maximise contact.

Her body suddenly stiffened as an orgasm the likes she'd never felt before rippled through her body, starting with her groin and going up the nerve endings through her neglected breasts and into her brain. Her toes curled in her pumps and her knuckles turned white, testament to how tightly she was gripping the table's edge. Her lovely, slim, strong thighs were trembling with ecstasy and the thrusting of her pelvis was now only uncoordinated movement. Hot molten, thick juices gushed out of her, soaking Harm's hand, making him glad he'd put the tissues in place. Otherwise Jen would walk around with a giant wet spot on the back of her skirt.

Covertly Harm checked if anyone was paying them attention and was gratified to find no-one looking their way.

After a long minute all of her body's muscles suddenly relaxed and she fell back into her chair completely boneless.

Her eyelids heavy, orbs as black as the night, skin glistening, nostrils flaring and chest heaving as her lungs struggled to supply her body with the much needed oxygen, she looked so alluring and appealing that Harm barely repressed the strong urge to throw her on the table or just move her chair away from it and sink himself into her to the balls, right in front of an audience, and thrust savagely into her until he filled her with his cum to the brim, overflooding her. She was sex personified.

Even with her tall, lithe figure, long slim legs, flat belly, an ass to crack nuts with and huge tits Mac had nothing on Jen, especially not right then, not even the few times he'd seen the Marine in tight, sweat-soaked clothes, nipples tenting the cotton and the fullness and shape of her breasts fully revealed, or when he'd seen her wearing only a towel. Then Harm's mind and heart were completely taken over by Jen, pushing out all other women.

' Who is even this Mac person I'm thinking about? ' thought Harm completely seriously, so enchanted by Jen he'd actually forgotten all other women.

----------------------------------------------------------

**READ THIS**: yes, I know I'm getting old with this Jen-is-a-virgin theme I have going in several of my fics, but I firmly believe there is a VERY strong probability that Jennifer Coates could've been a virgin (but I still don't insist she never had ANY sort of sexual experience, just not the vaginal-penetration-kind... there are other ways to have sex, make yourself and your partner feel good and achieve orgasm, as you all know), there are several factors and reasons basing this belief and I just don't have the place to name them all here, so please bare with me and don't stop reading my fics. Suffice to say, this theme is not a fancy or a fetish for disflowering her, but it's actual belief of such an condition based on many aspects of her life, personality and history.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, there's only one more chapter left in this fic, so remember, reviews make me write faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later, after she'd finally recovered, she leaned closer to Harm, gasping involuntarily as the change in position caused Harm's fingers still buried inside her to shift and press in an interesting way against her walls, her intense body heat distracting him greatly. "Why? Why here? Why now?"

He had a serious look on his handsome face as he considered how to answer. With a slight wet pop he meanwhile pulled his fingers out of her snatch and meticulously licked each one, careful to get every single drop of her juices. Jen's eyes darkened again at the sight and she completely lost trail of her thoughts. When he was done, his face still showing his appreciation of her intoxicating taste, he wiped his fingers off on a tissue, then finally answered her questions.

"It's the right time." he answered 2 questions at the same time. "As for why here..." he trailed off, looking around. "So that neither of us could pretend it never happened." She fell in love with him right there and then even more for admitting that he too was afraid of the feelings that were between them. The fear of these strong feelings, that would make him run and deny it had happened, out of self-preservation.

"What if we got caught?"

"Then we certainly couldn't have claimed it never happened." he replied with a rakish grin. At her reproachful look his grin turned bashful. He decided it was time to share a little of what he'd been feeling.

"It wouldn't have mattered."

At her shocked, disbelieving look he shook his head, pleading with her to believe him.

"Look, Jen, honestly I wouldn't care if they had caught us."

"WHAT!?" she hissed, leaning closer to him to avoid being overheard. "You wouldn't care!?"

"No, I wouldn't." as she looked deeply into his eyes she saw the truth there.

Harm continued his intense gaze, willing her to believe him. "The only good thing that has come out of my coming back to JAG, the one thing that hasn't been taken from me or left me, is you, Jen."

He knew that had shocked her. "Me?" she managed after a few tries.

"Yes." he nodded emphatically. Looking around he was relieved to discover the commissary was practically empty by now, the lunch crowd having finally left. Still, he leaned closer to her, for privacy and so she could see his eyes clearly and be able to read his soul, see the truth in them and know he wasn't lying "If I hadn't come back we never would've had a chance to get closer, get to know each other better, become best friends and now, lovers. Aside from that... what did I get from coming back to JAG? My caseload consists of the Imes files, I have 3 times more of them than anyone else, those FOIA requests are multiplying like rabbits and the only time I get a good case is only when others are not good enough to handle it. For coming back to JAG I received my CO's scorn, my ex best friend is again playing head games with me, trying to string me along and rubbing her relationship with Webb in my face, the two male friends are either too busy with their private lives and the only times they have time for me is only when they want something from me, but never offer help when I need it. I've got a 6-month hole in my service record and since the Admiral obviously hates me for doing what he didn't have the balls to do himself or even allow me to do, I can kiss any chances for a promotion goodbye. My career is at a dead-end and I'm too old and have too few logged hours to go back to flying fighters. It may sound arrogant, but I'm the best lawyer JAG has, yet I have the lowest promotions chances of the senior staff and I'm treated like a pariah by everyone except by you. But the thing is, where I draw the line is, your friendship, what you've done for me, how you've helped me, how you stood up for me, how you were there for me through everything, silently yet extremely actively, never taking credit or demanding recompensation, YOU yourself is what still makes it worth it, YOU are what outweighs all the negatives. It's only because of you that the tally still comes out in the green numbers and the reason I'm still here."

Jen was stunned speechless.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." she murmured when she finally regained speech.

"Don't say anything, it's just the way it is."

There was nothing more to say, so they finally went back to finishing their meals. They both knew that they shoul've already been in their offices. Picking up her fork Jen blushed. She would never again look at the simple task of eating, but definitely not think of the commissary or even be inside it without blushing and getting wet all over again. The memories that Harm had created of it would be too strong not to produce in her a physical reaction to them.

They were just about ready to go back to the bullpen when a clearing of throat interrupted them, making them freeze in their seats.

Two startled faces looked up at the Admiral, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What, may I ask" he drawled sarcastically "is so secret you have to take longer than necessary to eat a meal? Care to share with the class?"

Their hearts beating a mile a second they were still relieved, the Admiral hadn't overheard their discussion.

Thinking quickly, Harm put on an innocent expression. "Oh, nothing much, sir, me and Pinky here" he gestured to Jen with his thumb and Jen was sorely tempted to bit said thumb for it's owner's rude behaviour "were just discussing our latest dastardly devious master plan of taking over the world tonight. Again."

"Hey!" she could no longer stop herself. "Why do you get to be the Brain!?"

"Because I'm the officer." he shot back smugly, not even a little serious about the whole thing, and Jen glared at him for the comment.

"But you know, oh amazing Brain, sir, you'll have to first get us out of the cage tonight before we can take over the world." she remided him sarcastically, still pissed at having to be Pinky.

He considered that "You're right. Think we can scrounge up some C4 or Thermite anywhere, Pinky?"

The completely baffled Admiral was switching attention from one to the other like watching a tennis match. He couldn't believe what his two subordinates were talking about, for that matter, he couldn't believe Jen was honestly seriously debating where they could get explosives to escape from some cages... Were they completely nuts? He tried to remember the last time they'd had psych evals and came up with nothing. He'd make sure to recommend them as soon as he got back to his office.

"Well, Brain, the Jarheads probably have some. They like things that go 'boom'."

Harm nodded sagely, absently noticing her doing something weird. She looked like she was picking something off the floor, while still trying to keep her head above the table. "You're right. Let's go see if they'd lend us 10 kilos." he said and rose, waiting for Jen to join him.

Nodding to the Admiral, who nodded back reflexively, they quickly left, loudly bantering over some ridiculous plans.

As soon as they were out of Chegwidden's ear shot they changed course and, laughing all the while at having confused their CO so successfully he'd completely forgotten his interrogation, they made their way to Harm's remote office, where they'd have some privacy.

Soon the JAG returned with faltering steps, still in disbelief, to his office. Not then, nor later, did it ever occur to him he'd been seriously played.

A few minutes later, after having discussed their plans to have dinner at Harm's apartment together, Jen was saying goodbye to her new boyfriend. She was leaving the office to get back to her post, desire burning in her eyes.

Reaching over she slipped something infinitely soft and damp into his hands, then put her hands around his to get him to clench it into a fist. "Something that's always been meant only for you." she whispered, love and desire smoldering in her now-black orbs. Quickly glancing around she rose to her toes, quickly kissed him, using tongue, and disappeared down the corridor, leaving Harm standing there, smiling goofily.

He had to admit, it was damn good to have a girlfriend again and having Jen for that girlfriend was even better.

----------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't you just hate it when the site breaks down and to top it off says it'll only be a few minutes, but it's actually !3! DAYS? I'm currently living in my own little world where the reason for such few reviews even with a lot of hits is the site's break down and not people being lazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally opening his fist his heart stopped when he caught sight of what rested there.

A triangular scrap of black lacy silk laid in his hands, teasing him. It was slightly damp and he slowly brought it to his face, inhaling deeply, filling his lungs with her musky, intoxicating aroma. He knew without a doubt it was her arousal he was smelling, because it matched exactly the taste of her still filling and overflowing his taste-buds after he'd licked his fingers.

He knew she was a virgin, there was no doubt about it, he himself had personally actually touched her intact hymen with his finger, so what was she doing, on some ordinary, unremarkable day wearing the single most sexiest pair of panties he'd ever seen?

That question was however quite easily resolved, she herself had namely answered it just seconds ago.

_' Something that's always been meant only for you '_

He hadn't tried to decipher her words at that time, too many things, more important things, had been taking place, but now it was clear to him.

She'd been wearing her sexy underwear in the hopes there would come a day he'd see her in it, possibly even take them off her, when they would finally consummate their developing relationship.

That's what she'd meant by them being meant only for him. She hadn't been talking only about her panties, but about her priceless gift, she'd been talking about her virginity. When panties are taken off the entrance to her inner core is left unprotected, exposed to the possibility of being claimed, vulnerable to penetration, and the only man Jen would do that for would be for Harm. She'd taken her panties off for herself to be exposed and waiting for Harm to penetrate her, take her, mark her as his, make her his, claim her, to make them one once and for all, to glue their lives into one forever.

His member surged with new life as blood resumed stiffening it up again at the thought of Jen walking around the _military _ building with nothing on under her skirt; her silky, engorged, lust-reddened, sensitive mons exposed to the arousing touch of wind coming up her skirt and caressing her, while she was waiting and hoping his stiff erection would be the one coming up there and sinking deeply into her..

He couldn't get rid of the thought of her walking around unprotected and how easily he could step up behind her when she'd be bending over something, a desk or a counter, unzip his pants, take his heavy, thick length out of his boxers and sink into her tight, hot and slimy sheath, burying himself right until his large, heavy, full and hairy balls would touch her lips, his rough curls teasing her lips; until they'd both explode and he'd fill her womb and tunnel to the brim with his thick white cream.

For a second Harm felt faint at the thought as even more blood left his brain in favor of south.

Giving him her panties was also Jen marking him as hers and marking herself as his.

_' always been meant only for you '_

Only _he _had the right to her, only _he _had ever had the right and if that didn't fill him with some indescribable emotion, reminding him of love mixed with pride and a completely primordial sense of wonderment and possession, he didn't know what did. She had officially given herself to him and by accepting he had given himself to her because everyone knew, but especially Jen, that Harmon Rabb Jr. was a one-woman man and since he had always respected UCMJ there was no doubt about the fact that he would break the regs he served for nothing less but a fully committed, long-term relationship. He would never break the regs for just an affair, he respected and cared for Jen too much.

That's when he realized something else... he could think of no other woman but Jen anymore. Jen begging him in a throaty scream to just take her, Jen standing next to him by the sink washing dishes after their breakfast with them just chatting, Jen sitting next to him on the couch in his arms watching the TV he'd so involuntarily bought, Jen everywhere and in every way, most of the thoughts not sexual, but domestic.

Another way in which she'd claimed him. It had crept up on him silently over the past few months, inch by inch she had taken over his fortress, pushing out every other romantic interest and intimidated into retreat every woman who had set her sights on the handsome officer. By the time he'd realized what was happening it had been too late for the only woman he could think of was Jen.

There was no hope for him anymore, he was caught, for good. His old pals would think him strange and uncool, but he didn't mind at all.

Just a whiff of her perfume made him hard and now she had given him her panties, soaked with her hot juices. He would probably not be going soft for the rest of the day.

Staring at the scrap of lace in his hand he shook his head and chuckled, surprised at her boldness. He'd created a monster.

Yet he didn't mind, because he had the feeling this monster would be entirely concentrated on him as far as he could see in the future.

And he knew he didn't mind THAT.

Putting the black silk into his pocket he entered his office and as he sat back in his chair there was only one thought on his mind.

He couldn't wait for that future.

REVIEW!


End file.
